emilie_autumnfandomcom-20200213-history
Take the Pill
Take the Pill is a track on the album Fight Like a Girl. ''It is recorded in the view point of Emilie Autumn, in terms of the musical's intended plot. When Contessa was part of the Bloody Crumpet line-up, she had an aerial routine to match the song during concerts. The live performance previously featured Emilie dancing in a wheelchair, which was later replaced with a straightjacket. This is said to be due to the controversy surrounding Emilie's use of the wheelchair during concerts, which was thought by many to be ableist and disrespectful to those who have to use wheelchairs. Lyrics Take the pill that makes you weaker Take the pill that makes you sick Take the pill or you'll be sorry Take this bloody pill and make it quick Take the pill that kills your sex drive Take the pill that makes you cry Take the pill that burns your insides Take the pill that makes you want to die Just be careful what you say... Today could be your day... You no longer rule your body You no longer own those rights You will wake up when we say so You will sleep when we shut out the lights Enjoy your stay... 'Cause you can't run away... Get back in line, get back in line, get back in line... Get back in line, get back in line, get back in line... You'll be just fine... Take the pill that keeps you quiet Take the pill that keeps you blind Take the pill that wipes your memory Take the pill that's fucking with your mind That's all you have to lose... That's funny... Best that you're not procreating Best that you don't multiply Better still, let's sterilize you Take this pill, the Doctor's standing by Pull up your skirt... And yes, it's going to hurt... Get back in line, get back in line, get back in line... Get back in line, get back in line, get back in line... You'll be just fine... Don't you wanna be sedated Don't you want to ease this pain If the pills are not effective Then we will electroshock your brain We are not happy with your progress You're not yet considered "sane" If these pills are not effective We'll electroshock your brain Don't even think of spitting out We know your tricks, we're on to you We will check underneath your tongue We know exactly what you'll do Your accusations are a joke Your credibility is shot Just keep your eyes down and your mouth shut That's the only choice you've got So you're a Doctor and I am just a crazy little girl... Who would you believe? Well he's a Doctor and you are just a crazy fucking bitch... Who would you believe? We've filled your prescription, you'll never run out again We've filled your prescription, the drugs are your only friend We've filled your prescription, you'll never run out again We've filled your prescription, the drugs are your only friend Now, take the pill, take the pill, take the pill, take the pill Take the pill, take the pill, take the pill, take the pill Take the pill, take the pill, take the pill, take the pill Take the pill, take the pill, take the pill, take the pill Take it, take it, take it, take it Take it, take it, take it, take it Swallow, swallow, swallow, swallow Swallow, swallow, swallow, swallow... Sheet Music ''(not available)